


Touching you; the Act of Intimacy

by traqicalromance



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Degradation, F/M, Finger Sucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gen, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sleepy Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, mean dom, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traqicalromance/pseuds/traqicalromance
Summary: A collection of short blurbs I wrote on my tumblr for an intimacy meme <3
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Amajiki Tamaki/Reader, Komori Motoya/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 105





	1. "Shit- I have to pee!

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: gender-neutral reader, slight crack, mild bondage, edging, mentions of pee

A pleasant burn rippled across your skin with each movement. The rough rope that binds you tightly bound. A symphony of moans and whimpers leaving you as the vibrator is turned up even higher. Your hips weakly twitching in response, white hot pleasure building. A satisfied smirk playing on your boyfriend Komori’s lips as he glances over his handiwork.

He’d spent the better part of two hours teasing you, bringing you to the point of ecstasy only to pull away at the last second. It was infuriating and your voice was hoarse from begging. Finally you’d chipped away at his resolve he caved in and promised he’d let you cum.

But you had to pee.

The feeling hit you all at once and it made you want to rip your hair out. Finally you were getting what you wanted and it was all being ruined. You prayed you’d be able to power through it, that maybe you’d be fine but you couldn’t

“Komori ah-,” you whined, “Shit- I have to pee.”

If you could have stomped your feet you would have; you were that annoyed. Laughter bubbled within his chest, he could barely hide it. Komori began to chuckle at your distressed state.

“Something funny ‘mori?” 

You shot him a pointed look as she tried to mask his grin, “No, nothing’s funny baby.” He made no move to untie you or even turn off the vibrator.

“Well, that stupid grin on your face is say something different.” You squirmed in your binds, trying to ignore the incessant buzzing between your legs. 

“Well, you just look so cute when you’re all desperate and squirmy.” He chuckled once more, giving your cheek a pinch.

“Do you want me to pee on you?” you practically shout, “Because that's what's gonna and neither of us are gonna like it.”

“Hm, I dunno that sounds kinda kinky~”

“Motoya, please!”

Tossing the vibrator away he started to undo the knots, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” there were too many knots to undo the entire thing but his nimble fingers were quick to detach you from the headboard, “I’m sorry.” 

Komori helped you out of bed as soon as you were freed.

“You can make it up to me by letting me have my way with you,” you huffed, waddling to the washroom, “See how cute you look all desperate and squirmy.”

“That’s fine by me.”


	2. I wanna hear you when you cum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: fem reader, sleepy sex, fingering.

Your sleep-addled mind was amidst a rapturous haze as your fiancé Satori’s lips trailed across your jawline. His hands feeling you up, kneading the soft flesh of your breasts. The soft morning light bleeding in your bedroom as your form melts into his.

“Someone’s needy this morning,” you hum, grinding your ass into his hardened cock, “Were you dreaming of me?” You teased, tossing a glance over your shoulder.

His wandering hands reach your chin, long spindly fingers prodding at your supple bottom lip. Your tongue flicks out to coat his fingers in saliva, taking them further into your mouth. He lets out a sinful groan, teeth grazing the shell of your ear.

His chest rumbles as his arms lock around you, “Of course princess,” his fingers are freezing as they dip under the waistband of your sweatpants, “I’m all yours aren’t I?”

Nodding your head you bite your lip in anticipation, fingers gripping his forearm. A shiver runs through you as his fingers brush against your clit. He touches you just where you need him, your arch your back into him, swallowing any sounds by clamping your lips shut.

“Hey, I wanna hear you when you cum” he whispers, his voice raspy, “Do you understand me, princess?”

“Yes, sir.”


	3. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: suggestive content, fem reader, insecurities

Your eyes found themselves locked on the bookshelf across the room. Eita kneeled between your legs, his lips against your supple thighs. Nerves swirled around your belly, you couldn’t look at him. You never liked your thighs but Eita seemed to have a penchant for them. He loved to kiss all over them with nothing but songs of praise leaving his lips. But you couldn’t help but feel awkward.

It wasn’t his fault and you knew he always looked at you with nothing but pure adoration. You just couldn’t help it.

“Are you alright angel?” Eita asked, blinking up at you “You’re staring awful hard, that bookshelf say something nasty?”

You laughed weakly at his attempted to lighten the mood. Running your fingers through his hair you sigh. You didn’t want to spoil things because you were feeling insecure.

“Hey.”

He calls out to you, grabbing your hands. You don’t want to look him in the eye but you do it anyway.

“You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met,” he whispers pressing a kiss to your thigh, just above the lacy band of your thigh-high, “ And I love you more than you know.”

Your heart jumps in your chest at his words. He always did know the right things to say.


	4. That feels so good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: fem reader, dom reader, spit, blowjobs, virgin Tadashi.

The warm glowing flame that surrounds the two of you flickers across Tadashi’s cheeks. A sweet citrusy scent wafting off the candles. He was methodical in his touch, a deep flush covering his face and chest.

He was nervous.

Unsure of where to put his hands or how he should be using them. It was his first and he didn’t want to mess things up. He fumbled with undressing you, shyly taking in your form in tiny increments because he was worried if he looked at you for too long he be through.

“Let me take care of you Tadashi,” you rested your hand on his thigh, “You always take such good care of me, so let me return the favour okay?”

Scratching the back of his neck he bites his lips, “Are you sure? You don’t have to,” he pauses, eyes searching yours, “I-I don’t want you to feel obligated to or a-anything.”

“Don’t worry, I want to do this for you.”

Sinking to your knees in front of him you run your hands up his thighs. You slowly peel away his briefs, his straining erection slapping against his pelvis. Wrapping your hand around his cock you let a string of spit fall past your lips and onto his reddened tip. Tadashi shudders, eyes fluttering shut. His breath hitches as you envelop him in your mouth.

Your hand pumps what doesn’t fit, keeping watch on his expression.

“That feels so good”, his breath hitches, fingers tangled up in the sheets, “You’re so good.”

You chuckle, hand still working his length, “Feels good huh? Want me to make you feel even better?”


	5. How much do you want to cum ( Sakusa )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: fem reader, mean dom omi, degradation.

A pair of dark jade toned eyes stared down at your quivering form, hands gripping your sides, lifting your hips to meet his. A cruel sadistic smirk grows each second as whine out in desperation

“How much do you want to cum?” he asks, eyebrow quirking upwards, “Answer me.”

You struggle to find your words, a frustrated groan cutting into them. Thoughts swimming around your head like a rapid whirlpool. You needed to cum. It wasn’t fair that he wouldn’t use that stupidly fat cock of his to make you feel good. Kiyoomi was selfish and you weren’t having it today.

“You know I don’t like to be kept waiting slut.”

Digging your nails into his shoulder you groan, “I wanna cum so badly Omi,” your voice cracked, “Please make me cum.”

He was slamming into you at a brutish pace, hit that spongy spot inside you, his thumb finding your puffy clit.

“I’m sorry,” he scoffed, “But dirty sluts don’t get to cum.”


	6. Touch me here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: suggestive content + fem reader.

You sat kneeled across from Kenma who mirrored your actions, eyes cast to his lap. You were both in various states of undress, lips swollen from fervent kisses and the skin of your necks tender from playful nips. The heated desire that had surrounded the two of you dissipated as you struggled on where to go next.

Neither of you had gone farther than over the clothes stuff. You hadn’t even planned to go any farther but a suppressed need bubbled up so quickly that you didn’t even take a minute to think things through before you were tugging off your shirt. Grabbing his hand you lifted it up to your chest, moulding his palm to cup your breasts, 

“You can touch me here,” you bit your lip as you watched him, “If you want to that is.”

“Do you want me to?” he asks, tone shaky.

Shifting forward your knees brush against his, your arms slinking around his shoulders, “Yes, I want you to touch me everywhere.”

Your cheeks felt like fire was dancing beneath the skin, the admission making your heart race. You wanted to feel him anywhere and everywhere; that was true. But admitting out loud was something you never thought you’d do.

“Okay.”

His hand slipped out from under yours to wrap around your waist. He pulled you onto his lap, your nose bumping against. Strands of his hair tickled your face, your lips a millimetre apart.

“Just show how me how you like it kitten.”


	7. Tell me your mine + I'm yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: none, its sfw

In the dim light of your bedroom, you see your boyfriends chest rhythmically rise and fall. Soft snores leaving his lips. You rest your head on his stomach, poking his cheek to see how deeply asleep he was.

“Motoya,” you hissed under your breath, “Are you sleeping?”

You poked him again, this time a little harder. You didn’t want to bother him but your mind was uneasy and that was keeping you awake.

“Baby are you still asleep-”

His eyes fluttered open, they were bloodshot and slightly teary.

“Not anymore,” he rested his hand on your head, giving you a sleepy smile, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Trailing your fingertips across his jaw you sigh, “Tell me your mine.”

“I’m yours,” he cranes his neck to look down at you.

Dropping you face in his chest you let your eyes fall shut. You just had to get that off your mind and so sleep was able to find you much quicker than before.


	8. How much do you want to cum? ( Akaashi )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: masturbation; pillow humping + underwear sniffing, probably ooc, gender-neutral reader.

Humming under your breath you strutted through the halls of your dorm building. Your 6:30 lecture had finally ended and you were buzzing with excitement to meet with your boyfriend. Halloween was drawing closer with each passing day and you were trying to soak up as much of the spooky season as you could.

Tonight you were supposed to have a horror movie marathon with your boyfriend Keiji. Since he was finished much earlier in the evening that you were, he offered to set up his dorm room so he could just press play the moment you walked in. But as you rounded the corner something felt off.

His door was unlocked. It was never unlocked, and Keiji would have let you know if he was leaving it open for you.

The oh-so-familiar sound of a squeaking bedframe became louder and louder, bouncing off the walls. Satiny moans filling your ears as you pushed open the door. Your boyfriend half-dressed was humping away at one of his throw pillows, a pair of your soiled undergarments pressed against his nose.

The sound of the door frantically slamming shut altered him of your presence.

“Y/n-”

“Keiji-”

Your cheeks flushed as you took in his form, you felt as though you stumbled upon something you shouldn’t have.

“I uhm, didn’t mean to interrupt,” you mumble, dropping your backpack next to his desk.

Like a deer caught in headlights, he remained frozen, blinking back at you, “You didn’t.”

“So what you were just banking on me walking in?” you joked trying to lighten the mood, “Didn’t know you were a voyeurist.”

Though you were joking the shiver that ran through his spine was telling. Biting your lip you tugged at your necklace.

“I suppose there’s a lot we still can learn about one another.”

An unspoken agreement hung between the two of you and Keiji resumed his previous ministrations. His pretty blue eyes boring into your as his hips rutted into the pillow. The vein that ran up his right arm bulging as the muscle flexed.

“How much do you want to cum?” you asked, a surge of confidence igniting within you, “Because if you wanna cum you’re gonna have to ask my permission first.”


	9. Say please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: fem reader, masterbation, handjobs, dom reader.

As soon as you walked through the doors after a long day of work, you felt like you were bound to collapse on the floor. Exhaustion hitting you all at once like a ton of bricks. Your socked feet drag across the cold hardwood that led to your bedroom.

As you drew near soft sounds akin to whimpers filled your ears. You brushed it off as your boyfriend having a bad dream, he was plagued by them often so you wouldn’t have been surprised if that was the case. But you were soon proven false by a pitchy drawn-out moan of your name.

Pushing open the door you caught sight of him; your boyfriend Tamaki. There he was sprawled across your shared bed, fisting his lube slicked cock. A red flush covered his chest, his bottom lip close to the point of splitting from how hard he was biting it.

“Well, well, well” you hummed, stepping through the door, “What do we have here?”

Tamaki jolted forward, eyes snapping open, “Y/n, wh-what are you doing here?”

An embarrassed expression marred his visage, an angry blush filling his cheeks.

“I live here silly.”

Bouncing closer to the bed you grinned at him, Tamaki tried to hide his erection with the nearest sheet but it didn’t do much to help his situation. Cupping his cheek you cooed.

“You want some help with that baby?” Tamaki nodded, looking away from you, “Say please.”

“Please,” he mutters under his breath, but you both know he can do better than that, “Please angel, make me cum.”

Sitting next to him you pull the sheet away, wrapping your hand around his length. He shudders forcefully as you gently work your hand up his cock. Precum leaking all over your knuckles.

“Well since you asked so nicely~”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr !](/https://traqicalromance.tumblr.com//)


End file.
